


Make Me Proud

by daitsuki



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsuki/pseuds/daitsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinakawa admires his Inspector and wants her to approve of him. And when she praises him, it just drives him up a wall... (Inspired by Episode 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Proud

**Author's Note:**

> scrapped summary from when i wrote this at 3 a.m.: "hinakawa jerks it and then akane shows up and it's like whoa"

He knew there was a risk, that he could be caught if someone happened to walk in. 

But, for now, Hinakawa was all alone. Just him, the dimmed monitor above his desk, and the thoughts in his mind. And those thoughts were focused on one subject only. 

"O-Onee-chan..."

Hinakawa's right hand shyly traced its way down the front of his torso, brushing along the waistband of his pants before settling between his legs. He breathed out a small sigh as he felt the warmth already beginning to stir there. 

From his first day on the job, he had admired her. Watching her administer justice awoke something within him- a desire to follow her lead, earn her approval. 

To mean something, finally. 

He reached out with his free hand to close the program he was currently working on- to do this at his desk was slightly uncomfortable to begin with, and having blank, unfamiliar faces staring at him from the screen would be even more so. 

When only the light blue background of the monitor glowed softly in front of him, Hinakawa glanced nervously towards the door. Though the hallway was still fully lit, the office was completely dark with the exception of his own computer screen. Should someone walk by... 

Well, he'd always been able to keep himself pretty quiet. 

With his resolve hardened, he pressed more intently against the bulge growing in his pants. He panted and gave a small smile as he allowed himself to focus more on his thoughts. On his favorite Inspector. 

When he'd become an Enforcer, the seeming liberation from the Isolation facility had been eclipsed by the stories he'd heard all his life. Treated like a dog, he would be kept caged until it was necessary for him to kill on demand. He would be disrespected, dehumanized, and insubordination would result in death. 

Before- he thought to himself as he unfastened his belt and started to slip his hand inside his pants- before, he didn't think he'd been afraid to die. In fact, it could have been welcome, save the gory explosion from the business end of a Dominator. 

But when he was placed under the leadership of Tsunemori Akane- under her care, he could even say- those thoughts began to ebb away. Slowly, and with slight doubt, but lately he had found himself wanting to live to be an Enforcer she could be proud of.  

Hot puffs of breath escaped his lips as he envisioned the sights he'd fantasized about tens of times over. He would start it out with something small, use the bits of reason that were slowly slipping from his mind as his hand began to stroke. Inspector Tsunemori, turning to him with the serious, focused face he so admired, with determined eyes and a fierce aura about her that demanded compliance. 

_"I know you can do it, Hinakawa."_

He swallowed a moan as he pictured it, heard it in his mind. She believed in him. She thought he was capable of handling her orders, and it made his heart swell (along with other things.)

Her face morphed now in his mind, gaze becoming softer as she gently reassured him of his own strengths.

_"You're the only one who can do it, Hinakawa."_

A sharp, high-pitched keen rose in the back of his throat, but he managed to stifle it with a cough. Knowing that she would accept his insecurities, and help guide him to overcome them- he wondered how one person could be so patient and understanding. So... so saintly. 

He hung his head as his movements began to slow and awareness of his own pervertedness creeped up on him. Such a pure, good woman, and here he was, defiling her with his disgusting thoughts...!

"You're working hard."

Hinakawa's head snapped back up in shock so hard he swore he might've heard something in his neck pop. Did he imagine...

No, there she was. Standing in the doorway, smiling fondly at him as he sat there dumbfounded and scared to death with his dick in his hand. 

"A-Ah!" he yelped, pulling in his chair to help cover his lap and maybe not get himself killed. "Onee-chan...!"

Akane laughed, leaning against the doorway as she folded her arms. Luckily, it didn't look like she was making any moves to come over to where Hinakawa was sitting. And she didn't seem to have noticed...

He gave an experimental flick of his wrist. He felt a throb and bit his lip to keep from letting out a noise. 

"Sorry to surprise you," Akane continued from where she stood. "I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing, working this late. I really gave you a lot to do today, didn't I?"

She laughed to herself again, glancing down at her feet. "Sorry about that."

"I'm f-fine..." Hinakawa replied, finding himself suddenly thankful for his stuttering problem as he shuddered through another stroke. His eyes darted around his desk, never raising themselves to hers. 

"I knew you would be," Akane said confidently. "I wouldn't give you something you couldn't handle. And I know how much you're capable of."

He made a surprised noise as he began to move his hand faster to her words. _Capable..._

Akane must have mistaken the noise for one of disbelief, because she continued. 

"Really, Hinakawa. I believe in you."

God, this woman was going to kill him. Suppressing a heavy moan, he risked a glance over at her. She was smiling at him so sincerely he feared he'd already been shot and sent to heaven. 

"Th... Thank you," he managed to whisper hoarsely in response. _'For that, and more than you'd know,'_ he thought to himself. 

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you in peace now," she laughed and turned to walk away. "Keep up the good work, okay?"

Hinakawa began to let out a sigh of relief as she started down the hall away from the office. His hand picked up an even faster pace, rubbing firmer and harder than before as he panted softly to himself. Now, she'd gone and really done it, he was going to explode any second-

_"I'm really proud of you."_

That did it. 

The moment Hinakawa heard those words called after him from down the hall, even if they were just an afterthought, he was choking on his moans as he spilled over onto himself and came harder than he ever had in his life. 

"Fuck..." he whispered quietly a few moments later as he looked down at his lap. Grabbing a tissue. he wiped off his hand and tucked himself back in before leaning back in his chair. 

Inspector Tsunemori... Onee-chan was proud of him. Of Hinakawa Sho. He smiled to himself shyly as he basked in the afterglow and the praise. 

"Enforcer!"

Releasing a small yelp, Hinakawa jumped in his chair and turned to face the angry inspector at the door. Shimotsuki. 

"Y-Yes?"

She tapped her foot impatiently and glared at him. "Are you finished with those holos yet? Inspector Tsunemori might allow you to slack around, but we're running on a schedule here!"

"R-Right away, I'm working on it...!" He shook the remainder of the dirty thoughts from his brain as he pulled up the file he had been working on. "Soon! I-I'll be done soon!"

Shimotsuki clicked her tongue at him and turned on her heel. 

"Good. I don't get it, but don't prove Inspector Tsunemori's expectations wrong."

Hinakawa smiled secretively to himself as the girl walked away.

He would never let Onee-chan down. 


End file.
